User blog:Ponyo Fan/Ponyo Fan Gets Spam
Smile, you're on spam camera! Ponyo Fan gives her awesome commentary on the spam in her Spam folder. Think twice before sending me spam, Adriana. Commentary in bold. --- BABE That was a great movie.... i guess your not getting any of my email huh? ive been tryign to email u so many times but this dam laptop is such a piece of garbage and keeps freezing.. anyways how u been? I was doing good, then I got this email...ten times in a row. In case u dont know who this is its ME Adriana.. we used to chat a bit on facebook and then I think u deleted me :( I can see why I supposedly did this. haha.. anyways guess what... I got 2 things to tell u.. both good news.. 1) im single now.. Awesome, now go cry and eat ice cream, not spam my email. yup me and my bf broke up about 3 months ago... and 2) guess where im moving? RIGHT EFFING NEAR U.. H-how do you know where I live, mysterious stranger? lol... ur actually the only person im gonna know there.. well 3 cousins too but i cant chill with them lol.. Why not? I remember when we chatted u told me u thought i was cute Kittens are cute. Puppies are cute. Sluts are not cute, like you. and u wanted to chill so now we finally can HAHA! im kinda scared to move.. im hoping this email addy is still the one you use and u can chat with me ebfore i get there.. maybe even help me move my shit in Um, no, you should have left that in the toilet back home....are u still on facebook? No, leave me alone, stranger. i cudnt find ui was soo confused I bet that happens a lot....anyways im gonna need someone to show me the town and take me out so u better be around bebe... we only chatted a couple times Or never. but i remember thinking to myself i wanted to get ot know u better when i was single..a nd i thoguth u were cute too but cudnt tell u cause i wasnt single lol...ok so more info about me.. well im 23.. virgo.. love the outdoors and love to socialize, go out for drinks, restaurants, movies etc.. travel.. i have a lil kitty named BOO Poor cat. and i luv her to death... uhhh oh im a super horny gurl too but every gurl is they just wont admit it. so ilove watching p0rn and all that.. love sex etc blah blah blah...who doesnt.. The PTC comes to mind. I really hope we get a chance to chat for a bit either online or on the fone before i get there enxt week.. i hope u remmeber me and still wanna chill and arent married yet No, I'm 16... lol.. OH YA also.. i need to find a job when i get there.. do u have any hookups Again, 16. or know anybody hiring? id LOVE to work in a bar or osmehting like that...really anythgin cause my current job is fun and all.. and technically i CUD keep doign it but i want a change.. i currently work from home and well thats cool but i need ot be out meeting people.. oh wait. i dont think i ever actually told u what i did? hmm shud i......???? ok WELLLL... and dont get all weirded out on me.. i work on a webcam chat community site and i get paid to chat with people and get naked HHAHA... BOMB right :)? lolno I KNOW.. like i figure iim horny anyways why not get paid to chat with people and play with myself heheh...anyways i hope u dont look down on that and NO THATS NOT WHY IM CONTACTING U RELAX URSELF Geez, I didn't say anything. Paranoid, much? lol... i actually need help once i move and i remembered u live there so im reaching out....like i said before this computer is a complete piece of CRAP and freezes NON STOP Maybe you should get it repaired with the money you get from being slutty on a webcam... ive tried ot send this email to u maybe 3 times already and im hopign this time i can hit SEND before i run into trouble lol.. ANYWAYS.. heres the deal....every month natalie (my boss) (I don't care who Natalie is) gives each of us 3 VIP codes to give out to whoever we want.. so with this code u can lgoin to watch me at work for free and dont have to pay like everyone else... the only way i can give u one of the codes (so we can chat) is if you absolutey DO NOT give it out to anyone else and u ONLY USE IT FOR URSELF... i only get 3 a month and she gets pissed if more than 3 people use them so DONT SHARE IT MISTER Mister? I'm a girl...if you chatted with me, you would know that.... i figured u cud always email me back instead but my email account doesnt even let me login half the time.. so the bets palce ot Is that even English? chat me is my chat room... if theres anyone else logged in when u sign in ill boot them out.. but remember DONT SHARE THIS PASSWORD PLEASE BABE IM BEGGING U.. I TRUST U... im online most of the day now to try and save money for my move.. also since im in such a huge debt already form my student loan :( I really thingk we need to chat before i get there and make sure u evern remember me hahha.. anyways ive rambled on and on now and ur probably soooo annnoyed with me Yes, stranger, I am annoyed with you. so ill stop now.. im gonna go start work.. i really hope u come chat me. it wud make my day and releive a lot of my stress about the move... REALLY i mean that....anyways once i see u in insdie ill shoot u myc ell number and u can gimme yours.. if u dont wanna come chat i understand but its really the only palce USE SPELLCHECK to find me now days.. if u email me abck ill probably get it once i get there after my internet is setup so about 2-3 weeks fomr now.. but im hopign to see u in my chat room.. rmemeber its 100% free with this code im gonna give u.. just DONT GIVE IT OUT OR ILL KICK U IN THE BALLS INSTEAD OF LICK U IN THE BALLS But I don't...I don't have...why...I give up. WHEN IS EE U hahahahha...k babe im out for now... chat ya soon.. kisses xoxo Adriana FREE VIP LINK ------>> (virus link removed) --- AHH, MY BRAIN. Category:Blog posts